Same thing, different worlds
by Poppy Makenzie
Summary: One-shot. Contiene Genderbending. Tan iguales, tan diferentes. Misma vida, mundos distintos. Marinette tiene un lío porque ha empezado a confundir a Adrien y Chat Noir. Marius está empezando a olvidar a su querida Adrienne gracias a las visitas nocturnas de la curiosa gatita que tiene como compañera de batalla. Porque da igual en que dimensión sea, están destinados a estar juntos.


_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es obra del gran "No-spoiler man"**_

 _ **Esta historia está tambine publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad ( MariposaOscura), donde últimamente estoy mucho más activa que aquí...**_

 **S** ame thing, different worlds

.

 **.**

.

 ** _Marinette_**

Lleva días muy confundida, no sabe cuándo se ha enamorado de dos personas distintas; mucho menos cuándo ha empezando a mezclarlas, confundirlas en una sola. Adrien es educado, humilde, correcto, encantador y dulce. Chat Noir es bromista, coqueto, alocado, extrovertido y un tanto narcisista. Y, sin embargo, Marinette es consciente de que también tienen muchas cosas en común a pesar que alguno destaque un poco más en una u otra: son alegres, encantadores, con un gran sentido de la justicia, talentosos, tienen un halo misterioso que los envuelve y, de vez en cuando, puede apreciarse en ellos un aire melancólico. También están las coincidencias físicas —rubios, ojos verdes, apuestos—, no obstante, Marinette no se fía mucho de ellas; seguramente haya muchos rubios de ojos verdes en París.

Resumiendo, en su mente Adrien y Chat Noir son el mismo y eso hace que Marinette se coma la cabeza con paranoias varias.

Por un lado no le extraña el estar sintiendo por Chat Noir algo más que amistad y compañerismo; llevan más de dos años luchando juntos y puede afirmar que él y Alya son las personas en las que más confía. Por el otro, ahora que está más cerca de Adrien no consigue que las mariposas que revolotean en su estómago se detengan. Le es imposible, sobretodo porque tampoco quiere que se vayan. Está muy a gusto al lado de Adrien, tanto como lo está al lado de Chat Noir, aunque tenga más complicidad con éste ultimo.

¿Y si realmente sí que son la misma persona? ¿Y si ha estado tan cegada por la imagen idealizada que tiene de Adrien que no se ha dado cuenta de la realidad? Y si, y si, y si. Está harta de tantas incógnitas, está harta de tanta confusión y, está harta, de no encontrar la respuesta. Piensa que es hora de actuar, de descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir y revelar la suya propia; está tan cansada y le duele tanto el corazón que es capaz de olvidar que fue ella quien dijo que tenían que mantener el secreto entre ellos, está preparada para tragarse su orgullo.

 ** _Marius_**

La observa con una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona, con la cara apoyada en la mano y el codo en su escritorio. La gata rubia se encuentra haciendo un diálogo de sus hazañas como heroína y de lo mucho que quiere a su Ladybug, a su Lord, su caballero. Marius sabe perfectamente que sus sentimientos están cambiando, que su corazón se acelera más con la coqueta de Chat Noir que con la elegante Adrienne Agreste. Lo tiene asumido, cada vez la gata desplaza más a la modelo de su corazón. Aunque eso no quiera decir que haya olvidado ya a su compañera de clase. Ha estado dos años enamorado de ella, a pesar de que la minina gane terreno no es tan fácil echar a Adrienne de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, cada vez descarta menos la opción de elegir a su compañera y olvidar a su amor platónico.

Es cierto que tiene un poco de miedo, miedo de que deje de quererle cuando se entere de que él es Ladybug, el súper héroe que al principio odiaba su nombre y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Pero, a pesar de todo, en su corazón sabe que Chat Noir no le hará daño —ella es amable, leal— aunque pueda decepcionarse un poquito al descubrir la identidad de su Lord. Marius ríe por lo bajo, consciente de que la chica no se ha dado cuenta de lo distraído que está. Es una de las cosas que le encantan de ella, cuando se emociona por algo no para hasta contarlo entero.

Marius se pregunta que pasaría si huera tenido ratos de estos con Adrienne, si le seguiría gustando como el primer día. Es algo que no sabe y que cada vez le preocupa menos. En esos momentos sólo le importa la entusiasta Chat Noir, que ha pasado de hablar como una niña pequeña en navidad a imitar un exagerado baile de salón ella sola, representando el pequeño momento que tuvo esa tarde con su querido héroe después de derrotar al Akuma de turno. Marius se levanta —provocando que la gatita se pare y lo mire curiosa— y hace una grácil reverencia mientras sonríe de forma encantadora, levantando mínimamente la cabeza para mirar a la chica, que suelta una risilla entre dientes aceptando la invitación. Está tan concentrado mirando sus ojos —verdes, como la primavera— que no nota el sonrojo que le ha provocado a la fémina.

 ** _Marinette_**

Con las prisas por llegar tarde a la patrulla que han acordado por la gran cantidad de Akumas que han aparecido recientemente, Marinette se ha dejado el pelo suelto tras haberlo secado. No le da tiempo, nada más salir del baño le pide a Tikki que la transforme. No quiere hacer esperar a Chat Noir, sobre todo porque ese día lo va a aclarar todo. No puede seguir así, necesita aclarar las cosas.

Sale de su casa por su balcón, apurada. El tiempo es oro y ella lo necesita a más que nunca. Está a punto de llegar a la torre Eiffel, el sitio en el que han quedado ese día. Van variando el sitio de quedada según la temporada. Llega y saluda como puede al gato, necesita recuperar el aliento.

Nota la que Chat Noir la mira con fijeza, esperando a que ella recupere su respiración normal. Marinette se sonroja levemente al ver la exagerada reverencia del gato para, acto seguido besar levemente su mano de forma coqueta.

—Estás _miautástica_ con el pelo suelto, my Lady, preciosa —sonríe de forma gatuna y Ladybug no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Gra-gracias, Chat —no puede evitar contener el temblor de su voz.

Y tras unas pocas palabras más, Ladybug y Chat Noir se separan para hacer la patrulla, con el compromiso de volver a verse otra vez en la torre a petición de la heroína de rojo. La chica no puede evitar fijarse en la sonrisa de victoria del héroe antes de separarse.

Durante la hora que ha estado dando vueltas por la parte de París que le toca —sin ver Akuma alguno—, ha estado pensando en la forma de aclararlo todo. No quiere ser brusca, mas quiere ser directa, clara. No sabe si decir su propia identidad o simplemente mostrarla cuando todo se aclare.

Ha llegado el momento de volver a encontrarse con su compañero y no puede contener sus nervios. A lo lejos percibe que Chat Noir ya está ahí, esperándola. Ladybug coger aire, para ella es ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué querías decirme, my Lady? —pregunta emocionado, Ladybug no puede evitar sentir ternura.

—Bueno, Chat —hace una leve pausa para coger aire—, creo... creo que sé tu identidad civil.

Ladybug espera la reacción de Chat en silencio. Su expresión ha pasado de emoción a confusión, desconcierto y algo de tensión. La mira fijamente sin decir nada así que Ladybug continua:

—Puede que parezca raro, pero si acierto con tu identidad tienes que saber que no sólo nos conocemos, si no que somos bastante cercanos y estudiamos en el mismo lugar. Sé que era yo la que quería mantenerlo oculto, pero ya no puedo más.

Vuelve a quedarse callada, esta vez esperará alguna reacción por parte de Chat Noir. No tiene que esperar mucho pues el joven esboza una sonrisa ladina y se sienta, resolviéndose el pelo. Ladybug ni sabe como interpretar las acciones de su compañero.

—Con la leve descripción que me has dado creo que yo también sé quién eres. Y si es así me darías una alegría.

Ladybug siente un calor que la recorre de pies a cabeza. La emoción y el miedo se mezclan, haciendo que su corazón lata acelerado.

—¿Decimos quien pensamos que somos a la vez? A la de tres —propone la joven con voz queda.

Chat Noir asiente y ella empresa a contar en alto.

Uno. Ladybug también se sienta, le tiemblan las piernas.

Dos. Inspira con fuerza, intentando calmarse.

Tres. Tiene la sensación de que su corazón está parado, mientras suelta el aire contenido.

Sus miradas se cruzan antes de que sus labios pronuncien a la vez el nombre de la persona que quieren que se esconda bajo la máscara.

—Adrien —dice ella.

—Marinette —es la respuesta de él.

Y se hace el silencio. Ambos asienten dándose la razón el uno al otro. El corazón de Ladybug —Marinette— salta de alegría inconscientemente, mientras nota como la sonrisa de Chat Noir —Adrien— se agranda, encantado.

Sólo una mirada, sólo basta una mirada para saber que es el comienzo de algo nuevo, que están destinados a estar juntos.

 ** _Marius_**

El apabullante silencio le asfixia, ahora duda si ha hecho bien o no. Frente a él, Chat Noir, tiene la cabeza gacha, el pelo le tapa la cara. Marius siente como su corazón se cae trozo a trozo, poco a poco.

 _«—Gatita, tengo algo que decirte.»_

Marius siente su respiración entrecortada y algo de ganas de llorar. No debería haber contado la verdad, debería haberse callado. Ahora lo ha estropeado todo.

 _«—Yo soy Ladybug, Chat.»_

Marius piensa que lo mejor es irse, dejarla pensar. Sin embargo, están en casa del héroe, así que no es una opción y, para colmo, la rubia todavía no reacciona. Los nervios aumentan a la vez que la angustia y con ellos, las ganas de vomitar.

 _«—¿Qué por qué ahora? Porque ya no puedo callármelo más, sé que te dije que estaba enamorado de una compañera de clase pero... llevo casi un año con los sentimientos confundido y hace unos seis meses me di cuenta de que a la que quería eras tú.»_

Marius se levanta y respira con fuerza, intentado controlarse para que su voz no suene rota al hablar, ya es hora de romper el incómodo y mortecino silencio. Se acerca a la heroína y pone una mano en su hombro, notando como ella se tensa en el acto.

—Sé que te he decepcionado, Chat —Marius ríe con un tanto de amargura—, así que olvida lo que he dicho por el bien de París.  
Marius al no recibir respuesta alguna retira su mano y se da la vuelta para volver a sentarse donde estaba. No obstante, algo le detiene. Marius se sorprende cuando la rubia —inesperadamente, por impulso— le abraza por la espalda. Se le encoge el corazón al darse cuenta de que ella está llorando.

—No es decepción, mi Lord, mi príncipe —Chat Noir hipa, intentando contener las lágrimas—. Es impresión, emoción. Llevo años intentado que me correspondas y ahora sé que soy correspondida. Soy feliz porque el chico detrás de la máscara es la mejor persona que conozco, a pesar de que por miedo lo alejé de mi identidad civil.

El joven siente una mezcla explosiva de emociones. Está feliz, muy feliz, pero el último comentario de la gata le ha dejado descolocado.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Nos conocemos?

Nota como Chat Noir asiente, aún pegada a su espalda; quiere mirarla, pero tampoco quiera que ella le suelte.

—Mi madre me prohibió relacionarme con cualquier compañero de clase que no fuera Nina, y me dejó seguir hablando con ella sólo gracias a su ayudante Nathan. Me he aislado tanto de la clase que duele —un ligero sollozo se escapa entre sus labios—. Ella dice que nadie es demasiado bueno para mí a no ser que tenga talento y aunque le he explicado que en clase hay mucha gente talentosa no me cree. Por eso estos ratos contigo siendo Chat Noir me hacen tan feliz, a pesar de que tengo que contener la tentación de acercarme a ti en clase.

Marius se queda en blanco, intentando procesar toda la información. Nunca se lo hubiese esperado, jamás. No puede decir que le disguste, mas ahora siente una especie de rabia hacia su diseñadora favorita por hacerle algo tan horrible a su propia hija. Suspira frustrado y se revuelve el pelo.

—Puedo demostrarle a tu madre mi talento, Adrienne, sobretodo porque he ganado los concursos que ha organizado. Sé que mis diseños le gustan.

El llanto de la chica aumenta, hasta el punto de deshacer el abrazo y llevarse las manos a la cara. Marius aprovecha para darse la vuelta y abrazarla con fuerza. Como sabe que su compañera es incapaz de hablar toma la iniciativa y le susurra al oído:

—Si tú quieres, si me aceptas, lucharé todo lo posible para que tu madre me acepte —empieza a acariciar su pelo—. Para que nos acepte.

Y así, en esa noche de luna llena sellan su promesa de que harán todo lo posible para que estricta madre de la muchacha permita su relación, sobretodo porque en el fondo de sus corazones saben que están destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Sin mucho más que agregar me despido hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Atte: Poppy-chan.**


End file.
